


work

by canadino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't want nobody but you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work

Nishinoya blinked himself awake, sniffing and reaching up to scratch his face as he slowly began to readjust to consciousness. He was vaguely aware that he had rotated since he had fallen asleep, now lying diagonally on the bed with the comforter bunched up uncomfortably under the square of his back, lazily draped over his legs. Because he was spread out in the space, he could feel the empty expanse of the bed; he was alone. The faint light in the windows and the coolness in the air told him it was probably very, very early in the morning. 

He kept his eyes closed for a while longer, his brows furrowed and he could feel the frown crease his forehead. He made a sound in his throat, a low rumbling, before making a louder, attention-seeking grumble. When it wasn’t answered, Nishinoya opened his eyes, now wide awake, and propped himself up on his elbows. The bed was indeed only being filled with him as he had sensed, although the bedroom door was open and there was a light coming from the living room. 

Knowing full well that it would drag because he was of short stature, Nishinoya wrapped himself up tightly in the comforter and shuffled his way out of the bedroom. The comforter bunched at his feet and made a soft sound as it was pulled along the floor.

Asahi was sitting at the kitchen table, glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, papers scattered before him as he typed away at his laptop. He did not notice Nishinoya at first, too engrossed with his work, so Nishinoya called out, “Asahi.”

(“Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered, his voice full to the brim with affection, his hands cradling Asahi’s face like something so precious, and Asahi’s face and ears burned. 

"Don’t call me by my first name," Asahi mumbled, his hands on Nishinoya’s shoulders, but they did not push him away. "Not - not until at least I can call you by yours and…I’m shy, so right now, I can’t…"

"Okay," Nishinoya said. "Okay.")

"Asahi, why aren’t you in bed? It’s like four in the morning."

"Yuu," Asahi said. "It’s almost six, it’s not that early." But he smiled, and Nishinoya knew it was because both of them knew that he was not an early bird. "You didn’t need to get up. Go back to bed. Why are you wrapped up the comforter?"

"Because I’m not wearing anything underneath it." As expected, it made Asahi start and flush. "I’m just kidding. You don’t need to go in to the office today, right? Are you coming back? Sleeping alone is so boring~!"

"I’ll be there in a second," Asahi said, still pink in the face. "I promise. I just have something I need to send in before I forget."

Nishinoya was beginning to drift back to sleep when he felt the bed dip and he cracked his eyes open to see Asahi settle back down next to him. The light in the living room had been turned off and Asahi’s glasses were off. “I said I’d be back, wouldn’t I?” Asahi said, smiling so sweetly. Then, with a bit of a worried look, “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

"No," Nishinoya hummed, sliding over and throwing an arm over Asahi’s broad chest. "I’m happy, though."


End file.
